Xbox Two
Attention: Due to businesses that have broken, this is just a fan-console, just like any other. The Xbox Two is still just a rumor, and may not even be produced. The Xbox Two is a new Microsoft video game console planned in early 2015 and should be in stores in 2020 in the United States. The Xbox Two, according to the console development team, should be compact, such as the Xbox One S and Xbox Scorpio, have great graphics and sound quality, and be reasonably priced for both businesses and consumers, and the most Important of all, a giant library of games on Microsoft's new platform. Still according to the team, Microsoft now works with a new Windows-based operating system, made exclusively for the console, but a much lighter Windows, based on hardware acceleration and Windows Aero-based user interface, abandoned until Then Windows 8. In addition, Microsoft is also warning Xbox gamers that it is completely abandoning support for Xbox One, One S, and One Scorpio, precisely to save on production and marketing costs and ease the difficulties Of game developers. Unlike current competition that the Xbox has always faced, this time their goal will be to compete only with Nintendo Switch, Japan's Nintendo, which will be released a month after the release of Xbox Two. Architecture, Size and Other Stuff Edit Xbox Two presents "out of the ordinary" features throughout its consoles generation, featuring a compact disc size, no discs, but still remains an entry for Xbox One discs, and instead the so-called " Xbox PenDrives, "which promise to be much faster than a Blu-Ray disc. Its architecture is the new Xbox Script, which is nothing more than an x86-x64 architecture foundation, but easier to program and completely editable. Its CPU is nothing more than an unnamed AMD processor yet customized for the new console, and its graphics card is the Nvidia Gforce GTX 980, ensuring great graphics. The shape of the control will be circular in the corners and will be a bit more comfortable than the control of the Xbox One, in addition to several color options. Your sound card will be based on Realtek, SoundBlaster and VIA cards, with surround equalization and Dolby Digital Plus support; Finally, it is estimated that the price will be somewhere between 500 and 700 dollars. Games Edit * Xbox Two is estimated to have more than 20 games in its launch or game that will backwards compatible, among them great launches and exclusive games: ''Special attention: This list may change at any time:Until then we have: * '''Outlast 2' (not confirmed) * Crash Bandicoot Island (not confirmed) * Half-Life 3 * Just Dance 2017 * Sonic Generations 2 * Skyrim 2 (not confirmed) * No Man's Sky 2 (Almost canceled) * Grand Theft Auto 6 (or GTA 6) * Watch Dogs 2 (and 3) * WWE 2K20 * Five Nights At Freddy's - Sister's Location (not confirmed) * Mortal Kombat XI * Project Cars * Goat Simulator 2 (not confirmed) * Breaking Bad Game (???) * Joke * Amy Rose - The Game (?) * My Name's Not Rick! (not confirmed) Category:Consoles Category:Xbox One Category:Eighth-Generation video game consoles Category:Backward compatible video game consoles